Golpes
thumb|250px|[[Michael De Santa no Golpe da Joalheria.]] Golpes são elaboradas missões de história em várias partes, introduzidas pela primeira vez em Grand Theft Auto Vice City, que envolvem a criação e posterior execução de um grande crime, geralmente um roubo. O crime final tende a ser um trabalho de alto lucro que pode ganhar o jogador uma soma considerável de dinheiro, geralmente maior do que seria de esperar de outras missões. Desde as origens do conceito em Vice City, vários jogos da série incluíram linhas de missão semelhantes, principalmente o Grand Theft Auto V, que constrói todo o seu modo de história em torno do conceito de vários exercícios elaborados. O Grand Theft Auto Online também inclui um componente de grandes esforços para serem realizados com seus amigos online, a partir da Atualização Golpes. Visão geral Universo 3D Embora não tenha sido especificamente identificado ou identificado como tal, o primeiro cenário de golpe de várias partes apareceu no GTA Vice City e centrou-se em Tommy Vercetti reunindo uma equipe para roubar El Banco Corrupto Grande. Após uma série de missões de configuração em que os vários membros da equipe são recrutados para a causa de Tommy, a missão final "The Job" envolve a execução do roubo em si. A ideia de realizar uma série de missões de instalação levando a um grande assalto reapareceu no GTA San Andreas, em que Carl Johnson e Wu Zi Mu organizam um golpe no Palácio de Caligula em Las Venturas. Depois de realizar os preparativos necessários, a missão "Breaking the Bank at Caligula's" vê o tempo para fugir do cassino. Universo HD Os golpes continuam a retornar no universo HD, na missão Three Leaf Clover do Grand Theft Auto IV. O golpe, que visa o Bank of Liberty, é executado por Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary e Michael Keane. Em Grand Theft Auto V, o conceito de acertos adquiriu significado adicional, com uma série de linhas de missão que formam o núcleo da história do jogo. Os principais problemas geralmente começam com uma reunião dos três protagonistas: Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton e Trevor Philips. Ao contrário dos jogos anteriores, o jogador apresenta opções sobre como abordar o golpe proposto - por exemplo, eles poderiam optar por entrar em um edifício furtivamente do telhado, ou irromper pela porta da frente, todas as armas entrando em fogo. Como antes, os serviços normalmente exigem a assistência de especialistas, sejam eles motoristas, pistoleiros ou hackers. No entanto, ao contrário dos jogos anteriores, esses membros da equipe não são recrutados pelo jogador, mas simplesmente contratados para o trabalho, com várias opções para escolha. Os membros da equipe potenciais carregam uma porcentagem diferente do corte final e trazem um nível de habilidade variável, como o jogador ter que escolher entre a contratação de especialistas caros que tomam uma fatia maior dos lucros, ou recém-chegados mais baratos que podem falhar durante o serviço sozinho. ''GTA Online thumb|220px|O [[Agente 14 apresentando um esquema para alguns Jogadores.]] As missões de Golpes foram adicionadas ao ''Grand Theft Auto Online como parte da Atualização Golpes, lançada em 10 de março de 2015. Em termos de estrutura geral, eles são semelhantes as do jogo principal, na medida em que envolvem uma série de Missões de instalação que culminaram em um crime de alto lucro. No entanto, ao contrário do GTA V, os assaltos são criados por um dos participantes participantes (apelidado de Líder do Golpe); Este jogador tem que pagar uma quantia de dinheiro de frente para financiar o trabalho, mas também pode determinar como os lucros finais serão divididos entre os participantes. Os golpes são feitos em quatro pessoas, com contratantes diferentes (Lester, Agente 14, Trevor, etc) e os jogadores seguem uma série de missões e no final ganham seu pagamento. Não precisa ser necessariamente as mesmas pessoas para cada planejamento e cada Golpe, mas se o jogador fizer os golpes com a mesma equipe, ele ganhará um bônus, e ainda ganhará um bônus maior se fizer isso no difícil sem morrer nenhuma vez durante todos os Golpes (Esses bônus são mais dinheiro no último Golpe). Golpes *'Nota': O serviço do Pacific Standard tem um único problema durante o qual o dinheiro pode ser perdido, causando prejuízo, fazendo com que a tomada real seja menor que a tomada potencial indicada. Em todos os outros problemas, os jogadores não podem perder dinheiro e receberão todo o lucro após a conclusão (Além de quaisquer bônus adicionais). Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA Vice City Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Missões do GTA IV Categoria:Missões do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Missões do GTA V Categoria:Golpes